Memory Lane
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: "Just about the fallen star, I caught a glimpse of her, wanting to catch her."


**Memory Lane. Gray x Lucy (;**

I walked along the empty corridors. My mind playing flashbacks. Flashbacks of us. Of our happy times. Where I had my wings..

"_Excuse me, where's your clothes?"_

"_Huh?"_

_She pointed a slender delicate finger at my chest, "I'm sorry, you have no shirt on.."_

"_Dammit! Not again!" I looked around for the abounded shirt._

_She let out a cute giggle, "Lucille.. Lucille Heart."_

"_Ah, I'm Gray..Gray Fullbuster."_

I remember one day, Student Council tried to tell her about her uniform..

"_You absolutely ruined the uniform!"_

_The standard uniform was a red long sleeved button down and a black mini-skirt. _

_She came to school with the button down completely unbuttoned. Underneath she was wearing a black v-neck. _

_Instead of plain thigh-high socks, she wore stockings that had crosses upon them. No loafers, red Converses. _

_Her eyebrow was pierced and her ears adorned skulls. She had a black bandana and her long golden hair reached her waist._

"_Take it off this instant!" Mira glared at Lucille, that would've had me running. Instead of running 'Cille only looked back and placed pink headphones in her ears before walking away._

As time progressed on, her name was actually Lucy Heartfillia. Fiore's most wanted Mafia Queen.

"_You look a lot like Lucy Heartfillia."_

"_Oh my! Y-You think I'm a killer?" Tears gathered in her eyes. _

_I hated myself for making her cry._

Then, Erza Scarlet—a well known friend of Angel of Death—walked in.

"_Hello, Lucy. We need to talk about Grimore Heart. It's getting out of hand. They killed Elfman Strauss, one of our very own."_

"_I thought you weren't Lucy Heartfillia….?"_

And damn she can handle any weapon..

"_How dare you lay a hand on my son? I'll turn you into dust!_

_She threw a dagger at his chest, killing him instantly._

_Do you want to know the ironic part? She looked like an angel._

I started falling for her ever so slowly. She had a 'kid.' But, rest assured, she just adopted him. His name was Natsu Dragoneel. Damn, he sure did get on my nerves. Cocky bastard.

"_Luce-nee! I had a bad dream last night! Can I sleep with you? You make me feel all warm and safe, nee-chan!"_

_Lucille/Lucy only smiled and opened her arms. He jumped straight into her arms, then turning to me, he smirked. This little devil SMIRKED. _

"_I love you, Luce-nee-chan!"_

_She kissed his ear, "I love you too, Natsu-kun!"_

_He blushed but managed to stick out his tongue._

School was always a blast with her around.

"_Today class, we'll be learning how to—"_

_Smack, smack._

"_Like I was saying—"_

_Crunch, crunch._

"_Lucille Heart?! What are you doing?"_

_Lucy continued munching, after swallowing she made a are-you-stupid face._

"_Eating."_

"_Yes, but why are you eating in my class?"_

"_If I'm thirsty, I'm going to drink. If I'm hungry, I'm going to eat. If I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Uhmm..yes."_

"_Continue teaching."_

_..(Not more than ten minutes later)_

_She started singing on top of her lungs. _

"_Today, I just don't feel like doing anything! I just wanna lay in my beeeed!"_

"_Lucille.."_

"_WEEE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHEIR!"_

"_Lucille."_

"_Never say NEVER~!"_

"_Lucille!"_

"_I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WOOORLD!"_

"_LUCIL—"_

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Thanks for saving us during that boring lecture."_

"_Aye sir!"_

She's always locked and ready with weapons..It's sometimes a hassle to get inside stores with her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Excuse me, ma'am.. But, I'll just need for you to—"_

"_I am about to have a fit!~ First I go to the nail salon, only for them to paint my nails Sexylicous. I didn't want that color! I wanted Vixen Paradise! Then, I told them to wax off my eyebrows to look like Meghan Fox.. But now I look like Shrek. Eight days before I'm skinny and I look like SHAMMOO."_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_And now.. to have a security guard stop me. In front of EVERYONE." She wails, now gaining attention. _

"_Ma'am!"_

"_I'm only eight-freaking-teen. I don't want a mugshot. It maybe beeped because of my piercings. Or maybe the pocket-knife I keep available in my boot? I can't walk alone these streets alone!_

"_AMEN SISTER!" The women clap and shout._

"_Just because I'm a woman, does NOT mean I can't protect myself."_

"_Yass!" They yelled._

"_M-Ma'am you can leave now.."_

"_Thank you for understanding._

She always caused people to turn their heads. I was amazed at how easily she could smile. How easily she could make friends. How easily she had me running to catch up with her.

Then she left…

"_Gray, I have to leave for Clover Town."_

"_Can I come?"_

_She gave me a bittersweet smile.. "Don't forget me, kay?"_

Then she left. But, before that she gave me a black cross necklace. _"Wear it at all times, nobody will mess with you."_

She kissed my lips, I tasted her strawberry lips.

"_To remember me..I'll give you something you won't forget."_

"She's a fallen s-star. Going a t-thousand miles. I caught a glimpse of a f-fallen star!"

T-That was her ringtone.

"Hello? Lucille?"

"Hiya Gray. I'm coming back."


End file.
